The Disease
by Musouka1991
Summary: When Sesshoumaru is faced with a rather human problem, he seeks out the only human he deems worthy of his time to fix it. Told in 100 to 300 words snaps. Sesshoumaru
1. A rather human problem

**The Disease **

**Chapter One: A rather human problem**

The youkai race had been humbled; or was in the process. The youkai looked over the strangely empty court yard of his palace. Many were sick and others were mourning. Never in his lengthy life had he witnessed such a feat. Something had to be done. It had been three years since he had seen the miko, the last time being at the defeat of Naraku. She was the only human that he figured was worth seeking out. It was something that he had decided must be done. After all the youkai race was dealing with a rather human problem.


	2. Sunset

**The Disease **

**Chapter Two: Sunset **

Kagome was excited about turning twenty five even if it meant nothing in the time that had become her own.

"Don't you think it's time to settle down Kagome?"

Sango asked and she didn't bother to explain her hesitations of doing so. First off there being no likely candidates. Songo herself was expecting her second child in just a few months. The two had been sharing the conversation while watching the sun fade away giving into the night. They were a ways away from the village, but they lingered awhile longer in silence.

They tensed as they felt a youkai approach.

* * *

**So this is my new story. Updates won't really be on set schedule. This is my first time writing in this style so I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Proposition

**The Disease **

**Chapter Three: Proposition**

"You can not possibly be considering this!" Sango cried. They had returned to the village after the still present youkai lord had made his proposition. "Miroku?!" she begged for help.

"Sango we are not her keepers." The monk replied, although it was apparent he did not approve.

"Then I will get Inuyasha. He will talk sense into her." At this the small miko sighed putting her hand to her head.

"Inuyasha had been gone for months I don't see how you could find him before I leave." She commented dryly and the older woman realized she had lost the fight.


	4. Cloudy Night

**The Disease **

**Chapter Four: Cloudy Night **

"Sesshoumaru-sama where we going?"

Without saying a word he grabbed her around the waist and they ascended into the night.

"A warning would be nice." She commented although she had to admit that ridding on a cloud through the night was magical.

Now that she was here she realized that she hadn't asked any details to the help he needed. She wanted any reason to get out of that village. Looking at the stock lord she wondered what he could possibly need help with. Not that he had directly asked. It was more a suggestion really, maybe even a demand.

* * *

**Moving right along :)**


	5. Arrival

**The Disease**

**Chapter Five: Arrival**

They arrived when it was still dark, but even in the dark she could tell that his home was grand. Well she assumed that it was his home he had not spoken a word since they had left.

"Are you going to talk to me?" She asked as he walked and she had no choice but to follow.

"If necessary." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Great. Well I think it's necessary you tell me why I'm here." At this he paused but only for a second

"You will find out soon enough." She wasn't sure she wanted to.


	6. All Grown Up

**The Disease**

**Chapter Six: All Grown Up**

"Rin you're all grown up!" Kagome exclaimed to the girl who had awoken her with a smile. She didn't know how she had missed the fact that someone else was sleeping in the room that Sesshoumaru had led her to but she blamed it on the fact that she was very very tired last night.

"Has Kagome come to play with Rin?" The girl who was now about twelve asked sweetly.

"I'm not too sure." She answered truthfully and Rin's smile faded a bit.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has brought you to help the sick." She told her sadly.

"Rin, who is sick?"


	7. The Ballroom

**The Disease**

**Chapter Seven: The Ballroom **

Her mouth dropped in horror as she took in the site before. A room, one that she was informed was the ball room, was full of youkai's on pallets all sick..all dying. _How is this possible? _

She looked to the girl that stood next to her, surprised at the calm look on her face, which the only explanation for was that she had seen it before. "The infirmary became too small, so Sesshoumaru ordered the sick be brought here."

"But how…?" She mumbled though she really didn't expect an answer. _This can not be how it ends, can it?_


	8. Germs

**The Disease**

**Chapter Eight: Germs**

"When did this start?" She questioned him in the garden that he had lead her to following day after Rin had showed her the ballroom.

"A decade." He said after a while, and she whipped around to look at him in disbelief. "But the deaths are recent."

At this she said nothing lost in her own thoughts. What kind of virus would take so long before killing its victims?

"Do you know how it's spread?" She asked quietly and he raised a brow to her.

"How would I know this?" She sighed wishing the germs would have been discovered sooner.


	9. Antiseptics and Antibiotics

**The Disease**

**Chapter Nine: Antiseptics and antibiotics**

"So very small particles that one can not see are to blame?" he asked slowly not at all grasping the strange miko's confusing words.

"Yeah kinda." She replied with frustration.

"And how is this _germ_ youkai defeated." If the situation wasn't so dire she would have laughed, but it was dire.

"We use antiseptics and antibiotics for the bacteria and a whole lot of other things!" she cried in desperation knowing he wouldn't understand. There was silence for a moment.

"How would I acquire these weapons?" at this she hung her head in defeat.

"You can't. They're not invented yet."


	10. Hopeless

**The Disease**

**Chapter ten: hopeless**

Of what she was told, the disease was untraceable. The way it spread could not be found. How long it took until the onset of symptoms was unknown. It seemed as though it affected all body systems, most victims saying the first symptom was cough blood, follows by abnormal urination, and then eventually blurred vision and weakness.

After hours of hearing story after story Kagome fled that area where the sick were being held. She ran not sure where she was going, tears hot on her cheek.

She stopped abruptly staring into narrowed golden eyes. She took a deep breath.


	11. Useless

**The Disease**

**Chapter****eleven: Useless**

For a few minutes neither spoke, and then his eyes relaxed from there slant and his jaw tensed.

"There is no solution."

Kagome could feel the tears start anew.

"Why does it sadden you?"

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing with anger. "How can it not?! They're all dying! You'll are all dying! And all I can do is watch?!"

He looked away from her for a moment, seemingly thinking something over in his head. "Yes, but it is not your fault."

Whipping her eyes she turned from him, the weight of her uselessness too much to bare.

"Some have survived."


	12. Immunity

**The Disease**

**Chapter twelve: Immunity**

"So you were sick before?"

"We all were, right as pups!" a youkai looking no more than five told her with a smile. A group of nothing more than children ran through out the garden.

"So no...adults have survived?" she asked to Sesshoumaru who stood behind her.

"No. Our young became sick around the same time. These are the ones that survived."

"So there some that died?" her crestfallen voice causing him to gaze at her.

"Yes, many." her eyes turned to the ground, her distress filling the air.

Her blue eyes scanned the children again. "They have immunity."


	13. Pacing

**The Disease **

**Chapter thirteen: Pacing**

Her behavior was becoming more concerning. All she had done since seeing the children was mumble to herself, and now her she was, pacing his floor boards in the middle of the night.

"Maybe if"

"No, no, no!"

"Oh that could work!"

"Ugh it's no use."

There was a time when other would be greatly concerened with a miko in his bed chambers at this hour. But such things hardly mattered anymore.

"Miko." he tried ot rose her from her thought once again. And once again was ignored.

"If only we knew...observation perhaps...Aha!"

She suddenly stopped. "Trail testing!"


	14. All-Nighter

**The Disease**

**Chapter fourteen: All-nighter**

"So you are saying we take the healthy youkai and purposefully _infect_ them and wait to see if they die?"

"No." she grunted frustrated, the candles nearly all burnt out. "We see if they live."

"How do we _infect_ them?"

She worried her lip between her teeth. "We need to figure out how the disease is spread." her tired blue eyes sparked as she met his.

"Even the best assains leave a trail to follow, right?" he frowned at the question.

"Then they would not be the best."

Rolling her eyes she stood. "Take me person who last got sick!"


	15. Sleep Now

**The Disease**

**Chapter ****fifth teen****: Sleep now**

"What are you doing! Get OFF of me!" she squirmed, pushed, kicked- but it was no use. Could anyone really move The Sesshoumaru if he didn't want to be moved?

"You will cease this childish display and sleep." he forcefully held her to the futon ignoring the oblivious way she grinded against his lower half. A growl escaped her, an impressive one at that.

"I am on to something here! This could be the answer you've been looking for-"

The sudden closeness of his face rendered her still, his lips hovering right above hers.

"Sleep, miko." And he was gone.

* * *

**ahhh. Finally got this story caught up to the other site!**

**sorry for the mass upload!**

**leave some love!**


End file.
